


Artwork for A Romance Made in Hell by merryghoul

by hollymarchosias



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Blood, Community: polybigbang, F/F, F/M, Knives, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymarchosias/pseuds/hollymarchosias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital paintings with Brushes 3, Sketchbook Mobile, Fotosketcher and GIMP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for A Romance Made in Hell by merryghoul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Romance Made in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575953) by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul). 



  
  
  
  



End file.
